The One You Love
by estrella424
Summary: Take a trip down memory lane...A jason and carly fic set when carly is married to AJ (1st GH fic pls, review!)
1. Rescue

Alright, before I start I want everyone know that this is my first GH fic and that I am a BIG sonny and carly fan plus a BIG jason and courtney fan (they are all soooo cute together!), but there was time though when I was the BIGGEST jason and carly & sonny and brenda fan.  This fic is set in that time period.

It takes place around when Carly married AJ in order to keep Michael with her.  Courtney never came to town (though I am really really happy that she did b/c I really don't like jason and liz) and Brenda never died and is married to Sonny b/c he never ran out on their wedding.  They have a little boy named Christopher who is 1.

~The exact time is after Carly is mugged on the docks and Jason comes to her rescue!  I don't remember the exact season but I'm pretty sure it took place in early winter.  I'm going to say it was about early November and it's the first snow fall of the year.  And as always, enjoy…

*I don't own GH (though I pray I did!)

~

**_The One You Love_**

**_~Part 1: Rescue_**

**_Lucky Star_**

****

Carly sat on the now snow covered bench.  She always loved the first snow fall.  She wanted to take Michael out on the day of the first snow fall and hold him close.  She wanted that right then but her feet wouldn't move.

She began to rub her hands together.  They were so cold.  They had taken her gloves, her scarf, her coat, her cell phone, her diamond ring, earrings, and necklace.  She could feel the formation of bruises on her cheek and other places on her body.  She could feel the tears line her eyes.  She felt so cold and alone.  She began to think about going home to AJ and her heart began to hurt.  She couldn't handle his false concern for her in front of the family and then his ridicule behind the closed door of their bedroom.  She could now feel the tears run down her cheeks.

"Carly?"  She sat there for a moment, still lost in her misery, "Carly, are you ok?"  She recognized the voice now.  It was Jason; he always knew when she was in trouble, when she needed help.

"Jason, I'm so happy you're here."  She wrapped her arms around him and felt his arms tighten around her frame.  She finally felt something more than pain and her heartache lessened.  She always felt better when Jason had his arms around her.

"Are you ok?  What happened?"  He pulled her away for a moment to assess her injuries.

"I was mugged," the words held no emotion and she could feel her body go stiff.

"Did they hurt you?"  She shook her head and quickly wrapped herself in his arms again.  This was all she needed.

"They just stole my jewelry, coat, and cell phone."  Jason quickly slipped off his worn leather jacket and put it over her shoulders.  She knew he would do anything for her.  She loved him more than anything in the world.  Jason and Michael were her life.

"Come on, you're coming home with me."  She allowed Jason's arms to lead her in the direction of the penthouse.  The last thing she wanted at that moment was to go back to the Quartermains and have them laugh at her.  She quickly pulled herself closer to Jason; she knew he was probably cold.

"Jason, stop."  He looked confused for a moment.  He probably thinks that I'm going to tell him to take me to the Quartermain's, "Thank you."

He nodded and continued to lead her in the direction of their home.

Please, please, please review!


	2. A Dream Worth Dreaming

I hope every likes the new addition.  As always enjoy!

**_The One You Love_**

**_~Part 2: A dream worth dreaming_**

**_Lucky Star_**

She could smell the lavender bath Jason had prepared for her.  The lavender was another of the many things she had left behind when she went to the Quartermains.  What she wouldn't give to take that mistake back.  She would die to live with Jason and the three of them be a family again.  Everything in that room was a remnant of their past.  Of the love they had shared.  She left it all behind when she went to the Quartermains.  She left him behind when she ran off.

She could hear Jason call her name from the bathroom.  She got up and walked to him.

"Everything is here that you need.  I'm downstairs if you need anything.  Ok?"  She nodded.  She was unable to say a word because the tears threatened to come out.  She hated herself for leaving Jason like that, for going to AJ instead of trusting in Jason.

He left and she slipped into the bath, it felt good to feel warm again.  She began to rub to get the dirt marks off her cheeks and hands.

~

She walked down the stairs.  She had only lived with Jason in that Penthouse for a month or two but it still felt more like home than the Quartermain mansion.  She wore an old pair of sweats and her hair up in a bun.  The clothes, like the lavender, were things Carly had left behind when she made her awful escape to the Quartermains.

Jason sat on the couch reading some file, probably work for Sonny.  She wasn't all too fond of Sonny but then again Sonny wasn't too fond of her.  She tried to stay away from Sonny and his wife Brenda.  She knew the two of them especially disliked her for running out on Jason.  They didn't understand that she had only done it to protect Michael.  At that time marrying AJ seemed like the best idea.  She tried to forget her mistakes and concentrate on the fact that she was with Jason right then.  He was the only man she had ever loved with her whole heart, with the exception of Michael ofcourse.  She was jealous of Sonny and Brenda, in a sense.  The two of them had been able to conquer every challenge plus keep their son safe.  One day she and Jason would be like that.  That was a promise Jason had made to her a long time ago.  It was one of the only things that kept her sane.

"Are you feeling better?"  He had heard her on the steps and now stood up and faced her.  Simply standing by him made her feel better.  She smiled and nodded, just like Jason to be concerned for her, "I ordered Italian, I know it's your favorite."

"Thanks Jason."

They sat down together on the couch together and ate their take out.  They talked, well, mostly Carly talked.  She told Jason about her past, about her previous lives.  Of all her mistakes and about how much she loved him.  He sat with her, one arm around her the other holding a fork.  She saw him glance down at her a few times and take note of her bruises.  She knew the guy who had mugged her was going to be dead in the matter of a few days.  She loved being with Jason, it was like no one could hurt her, ever.

After dinner she leaned her head on his shoulder and dosed off into a troubled sleep.  After a few hours when she felt Jason get up and make a phone call.  She couldn't hear and knew that she probably shouldn't be listening and drifted back to her dreams.

It must have been five minutes when Carly felt someone lift her up.  She knew Jason wouldn't leave her on the couch all night.  She tried to pull closer to Jason and smiled when his arms tightened around her.  She loved Jason with her whole heart.

He laid her down on his bed, it was the only bed he had and kissed her on the forehead where a small bruise was forming.  She died with his every touch and dreamed of more but instead felt his presence drift further away.

"Jason, wait.   Please just stay with me tonight.  Just for tonight."

Jason stopped for a moment and looked into her pleading eyes, "Carly, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Jason, I just want your arms around me."  He shook his head; even Jason didn't understand her madness at times.  He slowly retreated to the bed and lay down next to her holding her close and they both drifted into a wonderful dream.

Remember please review!


End file.
